callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rorke Files
Rorke Files are collectable laptops that appear in Call of Duty: Ghosts. There are 18 laptops for 21 different files. Ghost Stories Details MISSION: Ghost Stories LOCATION: San Diego, CA Files Rorke File Ghost Stories CoDG.png|FILE: rorke_gabriel_scans.jpg SITE: Rheinland-Pfalz, Germany DATE: APR12 Rorke File Ghost Stories 2 CoDG.png|FILE: rorke_gabriel_poly.PNG SITE: Langley, VA DATE: SEP26 Rorke File Ghost Stories 3 CoDG.png|FILE: SERE_GR.jpg SITE: SH-116A DATE: JAN30 Text PSYCH PROFILE - GABRIEL RORKE CIA - HR3650092326177 // PSYCHIATRIC REPORT - 10/02 Patient: GABRIEL T. RORKE Rank: Captain - ACTIVE DUTY GABRIEL RORKE was involved in Operation: Sand Viper, and is one of only fifteen operators who survived the conflict. For the past year, the traumatizing experience seems to have no effect on his combat readiness or mental sharpness. If anything, I would say the experience has given him purpose. He seems more focused than ever. Calm. It's really quite inspiring, actually. Most soldiers I've come across have "dead" eyes - they just look right through me, as if I'm not even there. Captain Rorke displays no medical hindrances, physical or mental. Diagnosis: Combat Ready. Audio File AUDIO: g_rorke_psycheval.wav Doctor: How are you doing, Gabriel? Are you sleeping alright? Gabriel Rorke: I'm sleeping fine. Honestly doc, you guys need to take a step back on this and let us do our jobs. Doctor: Soldiers who've been through traumatic experience tend to indulge in their work, almost to an excessive level. Gabriel Rorke: (sighs) You ever seen combat, doc? Doctor: I've seen what it does to people. Gabriel Rorke: Well, that's the problem. You've never had the choice of life and death in your hands. A little squeeze at the trigger and you've taken a life from this earth. In an instant, a living, breathing person is nothing more than a grease spot. Now why don't you imagine that happen to a friend? A brother, a father. Someone who's saved your life multiple times and a little piece of brass just takes 'em away. Forever. Lights out. So why don't you just write down whatever you think they should do to me, doc. Tell them I have PTSD or whatever the hell you want. But when that happens to a man on my team, it doesn't make me reconsider why I do what I do. Fact is, it makes me want to find the bastard that did it and show 'em why he messed with the wrong men. We do bad things to bad people, doc. The sooner you understand that, the sooner we can get back to work. Location After the section in space, the game will return to Logan and Hesh. As they sprint from the back of the house in the firestorm, veer right. Enter the second house on the right, with a car in the front. Enter through the front door and the file on the living room floor. Brave New World Details MISSION: Brave New World LOCATION: Los Angeles, CA Files Rorke File Brave New World CoDG.png|FILE: FEDREC_demo_team.jpg SITE: UNDISCLOSED DATE: MAY6 Rorke File Brave New World 2 CoDG.png|FILE: wall_breach_july.jpg SITE: Los Angeles, CA DATE: JUL30 Rorke File Brave New World 3 CoDG.png|FILE: FEDREC_civilian_pits.jpg SITE: NML DATE: MAR28 Text THREATS AGAINST THE WALL CIA - SR91923000932-LW // DEFENSE SYSTEM VULNERABILITIES Methods of Infiltration We've seen an increasing number of attacks against the Liberty Wall. The source of the attacks, we believe, are Federation Recon Teams (FEDREC) operating in No Man's Land. As of now, the attacks have slowed. However, our own FORCE RECON teams have reported an alarming number of civilian casualties outside the wall. A detachment recently discovered mass graves in the craters south of Los Angeles. We were able to determine that Federation forces are attempting to find alternative ways into the city. Audio File AUDIO: STALKERSIX_jan_17.mp3 Thomas Merrick: We've been behind this wall for far too long. Now people have to decide if being left in here, or killed out there. We found another one of them today, a pit. The Federation fills them with civilians. They question them first whether they have answers or not, well, they all end up in the same place...A commanding officer thinks the Federation is looking for other ways into the city. Dallas was taken in the same way, but I partly can't help it, seeing this as a message. So we're going back outside the wall. Someone who knows how we operate is targeting us, I wanna know who. (sighs) I just hope we're prepared for what's coming. Location During the cutscene with Elias, one needs to head to the second floor of the building. There will be TV cameras around the room; a laptop is sitting on the table in the middle of that room, to the right of Elias and Hesh. No Man's Land Details MISSION: No Man's Land LOCATION: San Diego, CA Files Rorke File No Man's Land CoDG.png|FILE: FED_embassy_SD.PNG SITE: Santiago, Chile DATE: APR23 Rorke File No Man's Land 2 CoDG.png|FILE: STALKER_Torch_POL.PNG SITE: UNKNOWN DATE: FEB19 Rorke File No Man's Land 3 CoDG.png|FILE: FED_embassy_surv.XIF SITE: Santiago, Chile DATE: MAY30 Text NO MAN'S LAND CIA - SR13727199-G // TIER 1 POWs Latest reports from OTW Recon show severe breaches in operator safety. Specific teams that have operated in these areas have proven effective so far, however, at this time, we believe their security has been compromised. SAFETY We are currently aware of three (3) operators who have gone missing or have been reported K.I.A. near Zones Romeo and Sierra. Chris Greene - "Torch" Riddian Poe - "Grim" Alex Johnson - "Ajax" Note: All operators are from the same unit - designation: STALKER Audio File AUDIO: ramos_nml_log1.mp3 Victor Ramos: I've been to No Man's Land more times than I can remember now, and it still gives me nightmares. I'm convinced we will find what we need to, the effort will not be in vain. However, the captain has been acting more, aggressive lately. He nearly killed a young soldier for reporting in too late. Granted, the soldier required punishment, but the captain saw fit to prevent him from seeing ever again. This place makes him act differently, he gets paranoid, like, someone is watching him. Hm, best to stay on his good side then. Location There will be a crane and a satellite outside a gray trailer during the mission. Enter the trailer, and the Rorke file will be to the right, sitting on a desk top. Struck Down Details MISSION: Struck Down LOCATION: San Diego, CA Files Rorke File Struck Down CoDG.png|FILE: meeting_NML.jpg SITE: No Man's Land DATE: OCT11 Rorke File Struck Down 2 CoDG.png|FILE: FED_int_tech.PNG SITE: San Diego, CA DATE: APR12 Rorke File Struck Down 3 CoDG.png|FILE: redding_chris_dec.XIF SITE: San Diego, CA DATE: APR09 Text FIREBASE CHARLIE CIA - SR13727201-G // ENEMY POSITIONS OTW New intel from OTW Recon teams outside the wall show enemy fortifications along the outskirts of San Diego, CA, listed below. CHARLIE An OTW team has tracked one of our missing POWs to a stadium a half-mile inland of San Diego. Designated FIREBASE CHARLIE by enemy forces, we believe this to be a Forward Operating Base for the Federation, and a staging ground for launching attacks against the Wall. Intel suggests the enemy has been transporting POWs to this location and attempting to extract information via interrogation and torture. Due to the high level of security clearance these operators possess, we have issued protocols to ensure our safety. Audio File AUDIO: Rorke_Ajax_inter.mp3 Gabriel Rorke: I wanna know where it's at, Ajax. You know I'll find it eventually. C'mon, why put yourself through this? Alex "Ajax" Johnson: I'm not telling you shit! Gabriel Rorke: Ah, you wanna see how tough you are, I get that. But you don't need to die here today. I wanna save that for tomorrow, besides, everyone breaks Ajax. So you wanna tell me where the safehouse is? No? Alright...Let's keep going. Note: Whilst Rorke is speaking, Ajax can be heard struggling in the background. Location All around the walls in the locker room are the player's shirts and stuff. In one of the cubies, where a shirt should be hanging, is the file. Homecoming Details MISSION: Homecoming LOCATION: Fort Santa Monica, CA Files Rorke File Homecoming CoDG.png|FILE: Federation_KMI.XIF SITE: San Diego, CA DATE: JAN10 Rorke File Homecoming 2 CoDG.png|FILE: LRS_FB_CHARLIE.jpg SITE: San Diego, CA DATE: MAY22 Rorke File Homecoming 3 CoDG.png|FILE: POA_wall_assault.jpg SITE: San Diego, CA DATE: MAY22 Text OPERATION: HOMECOMING CIA - SR0008119192-LW // URGENT - IMPENDING ATTACK ON SANTA MONICA FEDERATION ASSAULT FORCE INBOUND TO FORT SANTA MONICA Intel has confirmed a large scale enemy force is inbound to Santa Monica and surrounding areas - including Los Angeles and the Liberty Wall itself. Request immediate deployment of all QRF and Emergency Services. UPDATE - 5/4 11:23AM U.S. forces at Fort Santa Monica have engaged enemy ground troops. Federation Navy inbound. Attack routes and trajectories hitting GRID 7012 and GRID 3281 IMMEDIATE ASSISTANCE REQUIRED Audio File AUDIO: rorke_tap_feb10.wav Gabriel Rorke: The Wall will break today. (...) Yes sir, we're well ahead of schedule. Our dig site proved to be useful, as what Victor tells me, he's got everything he needs now. (...) Victor Ramos, yes sir. I'm on my way to The Shop to meet with him. He says full scale production by the end of the month. (...) Yes sir, I understand, I'll take care of it. Location Just before going to the balcony where the MG is, at the base of the stairs go to the left. The file is in that room. Legends Never Die Details MISSION: Legends Never Die LOCATION: Caracas, VZ Files Rorke File Legends Never Die CoDG.png|FILE: FED_rally.PNG SITE: Caracas, VZ DATE: NOV30 Rorke File Legends Never Die 2 CoDG.png|FILE: FED_caracas_riots.jpg SITE: Caracas, VZ DATE: MAR19 Rorke File Legends Never Die 3 CoDG.png|FILE: FED_flag_official.jpg SITE: Caracas, VZ DATE: JUN02 Text OPERATION: RETURN TO SENDER CIA - LB000012995 // FEDERATION RISE TO POWER TRANSITION OF POWER AND RESOURCES AFTER TEL AVIV WAR After multiple conflicts in the Middle East, the invasion of Tel Aviv and the resulting collapse of energy and financial resources in the area resulted in crippling effects to First World countries - mainly those relying on such resources provided by allied governments. With NATO and Allied Forces spread thin, other governments seized an opportunity to monopolize their own resources and consolidate power over neighboring countries. Venezuela, Brazil, and Chile unite under one banner, calling themselves "The Federation". Within the next few years, a massive financial boost to the Federation's economy resulted in global dominance over energy markets. Audio File AUDIO: t_merrick.wav Thomas Merrick: Rorke says we're going to Caracas, the lion's den. The Federation leader, Diego Almagro, ordered the execution of UN peacekeepers, twenty of them. After ripping them to pieces, he dumped their bodies in the ocean, and send them drifting back to us. We got the message. They called up the team, they want us to take care of the problem, our way. Rorke's calling it "Operation: Return to Sender". I've never seen him so driven, he really wants this guy dead. Location After swimming in the flood waters and crossing the unsafe looking makeshift glass bridge, the player will have to shoot two enemy soldiers. The file is on one of the desks in the room, right next to a pistol. Federation Day Details MISSION: Federation Day LOCATION: Caracas, VZ Files Rorke File Federation Day CoDG.png|FILE: ramos_graduation.XIF SITE: Caracas, VZ DATE: SEP10 Rorke File Federation Day 2 CoDG.png|FILE: FED_research_ai.XIF SITE: Rio de Janeiro DATE: DEC17 Rorke File Federation Day 3 CoDG.png|FILE: quantum_farms.XIF SITE: Rio de Janeiro DATE: JAN05 Text FEDERATION DAY CIA - LB000017955 // VICTOR RAMOS - PROFILE Name: Victor H. Ramos Born: July 1st, ???? (1979 in French version) Age: Unknown (47 years old) Ramos is a high ranking officer in the Federation Science Division, in charge of covert operations outside of San Diego. Intel suggests he is utilized and protected by the Federation because of his knowledge of reverse engineering classified technology. Former clients include China, Iran, and North Korea. His breakthroughs in kinetic energy through projectiles laid the groundwork for the Orbital Defense Initiative (O.D.I.N.) satellite. He is one of the only people who deals directly with GABRIEL RORKE, and we believe he never stays in the same place more than twenty four hours. Audio File AUDIO: RORKE_log_mar30.mp3 Gabriel Rorke: I know they're out there. They're looking for me. Let's hope they do a better job this time. Victor's confident his prototype will work, and I agree, things are moving fast now. Hm, it's odd that the moment finally arrives, I still get that queasy feeling in the pit of my stomach, even after all these years. They'll go after him first, they'll break him to get to me. But now that his work is complete, he's become expendable. So let them come, let them find him, and find me waiting to bury them in the same grave they dug for their leader. Location After uploading a virus to the power system, the file is located in a room to the right of where the ropes that are used to rappel are. Opposite the power room. Birds of Prey Details MISSION: Birds of Prey DETAILS: Gulf of Mexico Files Rorke File Birds of Prey CoDG.png|FILE: FED_freeport_schem.jpg SITE: Campeche Oil Fields DATE: AUG18 Rorke File Birds of Prey 2 CoDG.png|FILE: FED_freeport_con.PNG SITE: Campeche Oil Fields DATE: APR06 Rorke File Birds of Prey 3 CoDG.png|FILE: FED_freeport_surv.XIF SITE: Campeche Oil Fields DATE: OCT03 Text OPERATION: DEADBOLT CIA - SR21945500 // OPERATION: DEADBOLT A heavily damaged laptop was recovered from recent operations in Caracas, VZ, but we were able to pull critical data from the HDD. From what the files suggest, Rorke moves every twenty four hours, much like Victor Ramos - a man in his employ. We are unsure of how many pre-designated locations are used, however we were able to extract a cluster of them from the laptop. A series of oil platforms and government housing off the coast of the Yucatan Peninsula is the next stop along his route. Called "The Freeport", we believe this area houses small-arms militia loyal to the Federation. This area is to be considered extremely hostile. The Freeport is our only link to Rorke and we are currently unsure of when his movement cycle will start over. Recommended COA: UTILIZATION OF TIER1 TEAMS FOR IMMEADIATE ACTION Audio File AUDIO: T_Merrick_deadbolt.mp3 Thomas Merrick: Ever since Ajax's death I haven't been able to shake this feeling of unease. Rorke's alive, and he is hunting us. We managed to track him down to Mexico but I can't help but feel something is wrong. JSOC asked to have him, so they're sending in the team once again. Elias' boys, Hesh and Logan, I think about how they're paying for the sins we committed, how Elias is putting them in the sights of a mad man, and how they might be our only hope to stop him. Location This one is easy; it is sitting on the desk in the room where Rorke is, facing the other way. The Hunted Details MISSION: The Hunted LOCATION: Yucatan Peninsula Files Rorke File The Hunted CoDG.png|FILE: FED_yucatan_site.jpg SITE: Yucatan Test Site DATE: JUL13 Rorke File The Hunted 2 CoDG.png|FILE: Yucatan_ordnance.jpg SITE: Yucatan Test Site DATE: JUL15 Rorke File The Hunted 3 CoDG.png|FILE: archive_test_launch.jpg SITE: Yucatan Test Site DATE: JUL18 Text OPERATION: DEADBOLT CIA - SR21945616 // ORDNANCE LAUNCHES IN YUCATAN Aerial surveillance during OPERATION: DEADBOLT (see CIA - SR21945500) located simultaneous missile-like projectiles launching from a nearby jungle. Exactly how many projectiles were used is unknown at this time, however allied forces in the area were able to determine at least six (6) of them were successfully launched. Long range tracking lost sight of them within minutes, though the angle of trajectory suggests the ordnance broke into upper mesosphere. SAFETY MEASURES FOR U.S. CITIES Governing bodies of key U.S. cities have been notified, but at this time, the warning is preliminary. The most current intel we've gathered suggests the projectiles never returned to the stratosphere. Audio File AUDIO: ramos_rocket_tech.mp3 Victor Ramos: We've got the green light from the top, the satellite array can go operational. It is an impressive display of power and technology. I cannot help but feel inspired when I go there! How can man build such things? Invisible data controlling machines, machines that can destroy with such blunt force. The rockets themselves have been upgraded as well, they can reach their destination 150% faster than before. Not super exciting, but at those speeds, the operation can be completed in a matter of days. So far, I'm pleased with the results, I think my superiors will be as well. They're sending me to Caracas for Federation Day. Heh, there's much to celebrate. Location After meeting up with Elias, there should see a waterfall. Follow the stream down the hill to where it ends. The file is on a ground level rock right around there. Clockwork Details MISSION: Clockwork LOCATION: The Andes, Patagonia Files Rorke File Clockwork CoDG.png|FILE: SG_cnews_contact.PNG SITE: ARCHIVE CIA-09A3918 DATE: MAR10 Rorke File Clockwork 2 CoDG.png|FILE: watchlist_TASat.PNG SITE: ARCHIVE CIA-09A3918 DATE: APR15 Rorke File Clockwork 3 CoDG.png|FILE: anti_fed_protests.XIF SITE: San Diego, CA DATE: NOV08 Text DAMAGE ESTIMATES CIA - SR24100706 // DAMAGE ESTIMATES Below is a report taken from a recent intelligence-gathering operation in Federation occupied Argentina. These estimates are potential casualties of an attack that, as of yet, has not occurred. WASHINGTON D.C. TOTAL: 309,000 est. NEW YORK CITY, NY. TOTAL: 5,681,019 est. CHICAGO, IL. TOTAL: 1,510,400 est. LOS ANGELES, CA. TOTAL: 2,773,380 est. The number of casualties on impact suggest the Federation plans on using nuclear or kinetic-based attacks on U.S. soil, though the latter is pure speculation at this point. Audio File AUDIO: RORKE_interogation.mp3 Gabriel Rorke: What happened? Federation Soldier: I don't know sir! T-They came in through the security checkpoint, a-and we- we... Gabriel Rorke: Spit it out soldier. Federation Soldier: W-We couldn't find them! On second they were here, and then they- they just...disappeared! I-I'm sorry sir! I don't know what happened! Everything got so chaotic! (hyperventilates) Gabriel Rorke: You know our law son, you fail to protect your brothers, you join them in death. Federation Soldier: No, please! No, please don't do this! Gabriel Rorke: Take him to the river. Federation Soldier: No! Location After the lights get cut, the Ghosts will stop in an office where a server is located. It'll be on a desk in the same room as the server itself. Atlas Falls Details MISSION: Atlas Falls LOCATION: Drake Passage, Antarctica Files Rorke File Atlas Fall CoDG.png|FILE: FED_fleet_carrier.jpg SITE: Gulf of Mexico DATE: FEB22 Rorke File Atlas Fall 2 CoDG.png|FILE: FED_the_shop.XIF SITE: Rio de Janeiro DATE: SEP03 Rorke File Atlas Fall 3 CoDG.png|FILE: ATLAS_key_targets.XIF SITE: Drake Passage DATE: SEP14 Text OPERATION: BLACK ICE CIA - AP1-385717 (TS) // THE SHOP Intelligence gathered from recent operations in Southern Argentina points to a facility near Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, as a hub for Federation activity. The significance of this facility, referred to as "The Shop", is unknown, but appears to be of great importance to the enemy. DIRECT ACTION OPERATIONS Surveillance rotations have resulted in the loss of one UAV drone that was shot down by anti-aircraft fire. However, the drone was able to feed topography and enemy defense positions back to us. The Shop is heavily guarded by a naval fleet on the perimeter of two possible entrances. Any direct action operations would require immobilization of this fleet. Utilizing STALKER on Atlas Platform proved successful. The Federation naval fleet was diverted to the wreckage, leaving one AEGIS-CLASS DESTROYER guarding The Shop. Audio File AUDIO: intercept_fed_xm.wav U.S. Soldier: We were able to pick up some comms traffic thanks to the intel you've found. What follows is a distress call from a nearby ship in the Federation fleet. Recording starts. Federation Soldier 1: Sir, we have multiple alarms originating from the Atlas Platform. They say they're under attack. Federation Soldier 2: What about the perimeter forces in the area? Federation Soldier 1: No response sir. Federation Soldier 2: Get the admiral! Tell him we're under attack by American forces. I need all available resources to the location, now! Federation Soldier 1: Yes sir. Location It's in the first control tower, atop a file cabinet, where Merrick is holding a foreman hostage. Into the Deep Details MISSION: Into the Deep LOCATION: Atlantic Ocean, South America Files Rorke File Into The Deep CoDG.png|FILE: AEGIS_proto.jpg SITE: São Paulo, Brazil DATE: APR19 Rorke File Into The Deep 2 CoDG.png|FILE: rorke_mtg_06.jpg SITE: Porto Alegre, Uruguay DATE: MAY13 Rorke File Into The Deep 3 CoDG.png|FILE: FED_test_bodies.jpg SITE: Mexico City, Mexico DATE: AUG27 Text OPERATION: GRAVEDIGGER CIA - RDP921-1 // ADVANCED SYSTEMS OF THE FEDERATION NAVY Repurposed and reversed engineered U.S. technology has devastated areas where our military was prominent (see 'CIA - RDP921-3'). Current reports indicate an upgraded Arliegh Burke Class (AEGIS) Destroyer being tested somewhere off the coast of Mexico. The updated sonar-pulse system mimics that of a search sonar found on current AEGIS destroyers active within the U.S. Navy. A report suggests that human subjects (believed to be Federation Soldiers) were used in testing of the device. None were reported to have survived the blasts. Only one repurposed AEGIS Destroyer has been confirmed. We can safely assume more are in production. Audio File AUDIO: ramos_aegis_tech.mp3 Victor Ramos: December 10th, 2018. The test of the new AEGIS Class prototype was successful. The real breakthrough was the addition of the sonic pulse to the bowel of the ship. The impulse of the pulse is strong enough to crush organs or shatter bones, we were fortunate enough to have test subjects donate their pain to science. With this ship we can keep our eyes focused above the water. Although my employer Rorke thinks I'm underestimating our enemy, I told him we'd run dozens of tests without a single soul avoiding the sonar pulse. Still, he seems to believe there are flaws, and certain men can exploit those flaws. Well...Back to the drawing board. Location After destroying the ship and getting pinned, then swimming through the debris field, and before the place where there is a wave of enemy divers. Swim past the two trucks on the sunken boat and reach the end of said boat, the laptop is on a ground level rock just right of center view. It should become visible almost immediately after passing the second truck. Drop down to ground level, turn around so the tailgate of the boat is in the center of the field of view, then rotate about 75 degrees to the left. The laptop is on the rock that should now be center view, with the screen facing the opposite direction. End of the Line Details MISSION: End of the Line LOCATION: North of Rio de Janeiro Files Rorke File End of the Line CoDG.png|FILE: ODIN_panel_repair.jpg SITE: Low Earth Orbit DATE: OCT16 Rorke File End of the Line 2 CoDG.png|FILE: rod_targeting_vector.PNG SITE: Low Earth Orbit DATE: MAR30 Rorke File End of the Line 3 CoDG.png|FILE: rod_impact_CA.jpg SITE: San Diego, CA DATE: MAR30 Text FEDSAT PROTOTYPE CIA - IA699614202 (TS) // REVERSE ENGINEERED U.S. TECHNOLOGY Following operations near Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, and IA of "The Shop" (CIA - AP1-385717), we have learned of reverse engineering (RE) efforts of the Federation to rebuild and enhance wreckage of the United States Orbital Defense Initiative (ODIN) program. We believe that Victor RAMOS (see Library File LB000017955) aided the Federation in this effort before being declared K.I.A. in Caracas, VZ earlier this year. As of June, we have confirmation from eyes on the ground and STALKER that these efforts proved effective. The Federation is in control of a working prototype of the ODIN satellite, referred to hereafter as "LOKI". We believe Gabriel T. RORKE is responsible for divulging classified ODIN information to the Federation, allowing them to complete a prototype of LOKI. Audio File AUDIO: Rorke_ODIN_log.mp3 Gabriel Rorke: Improvements to the ODIN system far exceed what I originally expected. With the help of our quantum computers, Victor managed to shrink everything down, make it smaller, more efficient. Multiple firing platforms, all connected to the central hub, LOKI. This war is coming to an end, albeit a catastrophic one, hm, much in the same way it started. Location After entering the missile bay, turn left after descending the stairs. The file is on a pile of stuff under the door. Sin City Details MISSION: Sin City LOCATION: Las Vegas, NV Files Rorke File Sin City CoDG.png|FILE: GT_KIA.PNG SITE: No Man's Land DATE: JAN14 Rorke File Sin City 2 CoDG.png|FILE: GT_safehouses.XIF SITE: No Man's Land DATE: JUN30 Rorke File Sin City 3 CoDG.png|FILE: GT_finger_trauma.XIF SITE: Las Vegas, NV DATE: JUL1 Text SAFEHOUSE BREACH CIA - IA700001892 (TS) // COMPROMISED GHOST SAFEHOUSE Recently a location near Las Vegas, NV used by GHOST was compromised by former operator in the team, Gabriel RORKE. In the resulting attack, four operators were taken hostage and one, Elias T. WALKER, was killed in action. The three remaining operators taken hostage underwent interrogation from RORKE, but we currently do not believe any national security was compromised. Debrief of the three operators concluded that RORKE'S intention was "...vendetta more than gathering". RORKE was presumed dead during the events of Operation: Return to Sender, but we have since learned he survived and has been working for the Federation, primarily targeting members of GHOST. Audio File AUDIO: Rorke_vegas_file.wav Gabriel Rorke: The worst thing a man can have is hope, it's a vicious little devil. You can be alone, broken, beaten, dying, but it forces its way into your brain, keeps you hanging on. Eventually, reality sets in, overpowers it, shows you it's not necessary or wasn't even there to begin with. When a man has lost his hope and sees his fate for what it truly is, only then can he accept death, and treat it as an equal. Ajax learned that lesson. (chuckles) The look in his eyes when he told me about this place. I'll teach the rest of them the same lesson. Location Keegan will open up a new area through a set of glass doors. Follow the stairs down, and clear the room of enemies. just after the firefight, after ducking under the sliding cage door, look to the left; it's just on a coffee table. All or Nothing Details MISSION: All or Nothing LOCATION: U.S.S. Liberator, Pacific Ocean Files Rorke File All of Nothing CoDG.png|FILE: ground_array_sec.jpg SITE: Atacama Desert DATE: JUL4 Rorke File All or Nothing 2 CoDG.png|FILE: opsec_breach_03.jpg SITE: Los Angeles, CA DATE: JUL1 Rorke File All of Nothing 3 CoDG.png|FILE: FED_ground_array.jpg SITE: Atacama Desert DATE: JUN29 Text OPERATION: BLINDSIDE CIA - OA1005382-2 (TS) // OPERATION: BLINDSIDE ADVISE: OPERATIONS ARE CURRENTLY UNDERWAY NORAD has approved an offensive strike against a satellite array (SATFARM) in the Atacama Desert of Chile. The SATFARM is communicating with the Federation controlled satellite (CIA - IA699614202) in an attempt to coordinate kinetic strikes against the United States. At this time, mobilization of forces is already underway at Fort Santa Monica. Additional coordination with SOCOM and utilization of GHOST requested. However, due to recent flaws of operational security assets, it is unknown if they can be of assistance. Audio File AUDIO: Hesh_log_04.mp3 David "Hesh" Walker: David "Hesh" Walker, Lieutenant, United States Army. (sighs) Still hard to imagine the world without dad. Nothing makes sense without him here. (sighs) I keep replaying that day over and over in my head. (sighs) That if I could've been stronger, or faster, (sighs) he'd still be here with me. (sighs) The only thing keeping me in a way, is without doubt finding Rorke, and making him pay. We're launching an operation to take him down and hit the Federation hard. Wherever he is, Logan and I will find him, and we'll send him back to whatever part of hell he crawled out of. Location At the beginning of the level, in the room with the bunks, go to the door but do not leave. Turn around and go to the second set of bunks on the left. The Rorke file is hidden on the lower bunk on the right. Severed Ties Details MISSION: Severed Ties LOCATION: Atacama Desert, CL Files Rorke File Severed Ties CoDG.png|sat_farm_atacama.jpg SITE: Atacama Desert DATE: JUL2 Rorke File Severed Ties 2 CoDG.png|FILE: sat_construct_06.PNG SITE: Atacama Facility DATE: JUN30 Rorke File Severed Ties 3 CoDG.png|FILE: FED_kinetic_stike.PNG SITE: Loki - Low Earth Orbit DATE: JUL1 Text OPERATION: BLINDSIDE CIA - OA1005382-3 (TS) // OPERATION: BLINDSIDE LOKI/SATFARM CONNECTION The SATFARM communicates with FEDSAT to direct attacks, however the satellite is still capable of kinetic bombardment of areas without any assistance. These attacks would deal catastrophic damage to targets, but without SATFARM'S involvement, FEDSAT is firing blind. CONTINGENCY OPERATIONS A decommissioned space shuttle has been repurposed for a direct action mission aimed directly at FEDSAT. NORAD currently has an assault team standing by for tasking, should the SATFARM operation prove successful. With SATFARM disabled, FEDSAT will be vulnerable to attack, allowing us to put strike teams onboard the station itself. Audio File AUDIO: Rorke_log_blindside.wav Gabriel Rorke: They're sending everything they have to stop us now. One way or another, the tie's about to turn. I'm hunting my own men down, taking them away from this world by force if necessary, and now they want vengeance. Let them come, let them suffer the same fate as Ajax, as Elias. And his youngest though, Logan, he is different than the others. Boss wants him alive, a hundred soldiers for one more Ghost he says. (chuckles) Now that's a man even I can follow. Location After launching the missile, follow Hesh downstairs, but not into the hallway quite yet. At the bottom of the stairs, make the second right, and then a left into a room. Loki Details MISSION: Loki LOCATION: Low Earth Orbit Files Rorke File Loki CoDG.png|FILE: Loki_construction.XIF SITE: Low Earth Orbit DATE: JUL3 Rorke File Loki 2 CoDG.png|FILE: Odin_pod_01.PNG SITE: Low Earth Orbit DATE: JUL4 Rorke File Loki 3 CoDG.png|FILE: Loki_necklace_array.jpg SITE: Low Earth Orbit DATE: JUL4 Text OPERATION: BLINDSIDE CIA - OA1005382-4 (TS) // ENHACEMENTS OVER ODIN Further developments from intel recovered from The Shop (see CIA - AP1-385717) show that the Federation Satellite (FEDSAT) is an upgraded, more streamlined enhancement of the original ODIN prototype. Enhancements from intelligence gathered at The Shop described below: - Tungsten rod variations The U.S. operated ODIN used only 6.1 x 0.3m tungsten cylinders as projectiles. FEDSAT is using various sized rods not exceeding those of ODIN. This allows for impacts closer to allied forces without the fear of danger close fire. - Necklace configuration FEDSAT is subsidiary firing platforms controlled by a central HUB satellite. These platforms allow for a greater range of potential targets. Current intel suggest the United States and Allied European countries are at the highest risk. Audio File AUDIO: Ramos_sat_upgrades.mp3 Victor Ramos: The satellite array allows us to control it from the ground, giving us a safer approach than what was originally planned. All firing platforms can be utilized at the same time, or individually, should the occasion present itself. We have carved out a section of earth under the array for a command centre, we can even launch platforms from the same area. Hm, we have set up so many of these things that I've started to lose track. From reports gathering from the crew, everything is running smoothly, I would expect nothing less. Location Just after the explosion, look between these arms of the satellite. It'll be near where the two enemy troops are met. It's quite hard to find as it will be floating in midair. It is somewhere near the broken vertical solar panel. The Ghost Killer Details MISSION: The Ghost Killer LOCATION: Federation Supply Train Files Rorke File The Ghost Killer CoDG.png|FILE: RORKE_gabriel.jpg SITE: Coronado, CA DATE: MAY29 Rorke File The Ghost Killer 2 CoDG.png|FILE: RORKE_USNA.PNG SITE: Annapolis, MD DATE: AUG05 Rorke File The Ghost Killer 3 CoDG.png|FILE: RORKE_training.XIF SITE: CLASSIFIED DATE: FEBXX Text GABRIEL RORKE - MANIFESTO I am Gabriel Rorke. I have been trained by your Government to be a weapon. Trained to kill and destroy. All in the name of Liberty and Justice. Even surrender my very life in service to your country. But I am not one of you. The "Just" have turned their backs and become deaf to your cries. Who, then will show them justice? Who will show you the Liberty they have promised? The weapon they have created will be their undoing. But do not fear this. Do not fear me. It is only natural. Like the collapse of Rome, your cities will crumble and there will be great sorrow. But from the ashes of this diseased metropolis, a rebirth will occur. It will be paid for in blood and steel. Liberty must be restored. I am Gabriel Rorke, and I am here to show you the true meaning of justice. Audio File AUDIO: rorke_broadcast.mp3 Gabriel Rorke: I am Gabriel Rorke. I have been trained by your Government to be a weapon. Trained to kill and destroy. All in the name of Liberty and Justice. Even surrender my very life in service to your country. But I am not one of you. The "Just" have turned their backs and become deaf to your cries. Who, then will show them justice? Who will show you the Liberty they have promised? The weapon they have created will be their undoing. But do not fear this. Do not fear me. It is only natural. Like the collapse of Rome, your cities will crumble and there will be great sorrow. But from the ashes of this diseased metropolis, a rebirth will occur. It will be paid for in blood and steel. Liberty must be restored. I am Gabriel Rorke, and I am here to show you the true meaning of justice. Location At the start of the mission, after the brief cutscene turn directly around and find the Chain SAW. The file is on a tool box between the orange boxes and the vehicles. Elias Walker Details PROFILE: Elias T. Walker RANK: Captain - RET. Files Rorke File Elias Walker CoDG.png|FILE: WALKER_firstborn.jpg SITE: San Diego, CA DATE: APR19 Rorke File Elias Walker 2 CoDG.png|FILE: Walker_sons.jpg SITE: San Diego, CA DATE: NOV25 Rorke File Elias Walker 3 CoDG.png|FILE: WALKER_Riley_pup.jpg SITE: San Diego, CA DATE: SEP30 Text PROFILE: ELIAS T. WALKER, CPT. RET. Age: 51 Rank: Captain, RET. Birthplace: San Diego, CA Callsign: Scarecrow Captain Walker is the acting commander of GHOST, and is also one of its oldest operators. A career soldier, his 30+ years of service have been invaluable to the safety of the United States. His two sons, Logan and David "Hesh" Walker, are also active duty operators - performing S&R/Recon outside the wall. Captain Walker has been nominated for the Congressional Medal of Honor, multiple Silver and Bronze stars, but has declined to receive any, preferring anonymity. Audio File AUDIO: e_walker_pyscheval.wav Elias "Scarecrow" Walker: My name is Elias T. Walker. I'm a captain of the United States Army. Retired. Supply and requisition, and my kids always tell me I count cans of food all day. (Laughs) It's a bit more than that, I can promise you. Doctor: Can you tell us more about your kids? Elias "Scarecrow" Walker: Sure. There's David, my oldest. He's 28. Likes to go by the name "Hesh". He... well, he joined up the day he turned 18. He's one of the best soldiers we have in the field today. Then again, maybe I'm biased. My youngest, that's Logan. He, um, he reminds me a lot of his mom. (sighs) Logan always follows David. I mean, always. There was this one time, three of us were walking along the beach down in Point Loma, down south. I was leading. David was behind me, and Logan, behind him. But when I turned around, there were only two sets of footprints. Yeah, Logan had been walking exactly, I mean exactly, in his brother's footsteps! Like I said, he always follows his brother. David Walker Details PROFILE: Hesh Walker RANK: Lieutenant - Active Duty Files Rorke File David Walker CoDG.png|FILE: DavidandLogan.jpg SITE: San Diego, CA DATE: AUG31 Rorke File David Walker 2 CoDG.png|FILE: WALKER_bros.PNG SITE: San Diego, CA DATE: MAY13 Rorke File David Walker 3 CoDG.png|FILE: hunting_woods.jpg SITE: San Diego, CA DATE: OCT02 Text PROFILE: DAVID "HESH" WALKER, LT. Age: 28 Rank: Lieutenant Birthplace: San Diego, CA David Walker ("HESH") is the oldest son of Captain Elias T. Walker, RET. His brother, Logan Walker, also serves in the same Outside the Wall (OTW) Recon team. Lt. Walker has received numerous commendations for operations near the border zone, referred to as No Man's Land. His superiors have called him a "...natural born leader." At this time, he is being considered as a top tier candidate for Task Force: STALKER. Audio File AUDIO: d_walker_psycheval.wav David "Hesh" Walker: I mean, I... I don't remember a time when he didn't have us training for something. You know, we'd go out in the woods, for days on end, finding our own shelter, our own water, our own weapons. Yeah, you get the idea? You heard of Hell Week? Yeah, this was more like Hell Year... after year, after year. (sighs) But I don't mean to make it sound so bad. I mean, this is what we wanted. Dad always said we could quit at any time, and go grab some fast food, and pig out in front of the TV all night. But... Logan and I, you know, we wanted more. Out there, we learned to guard each other, to hunt, to speak without speaking. Where we became men. We were a team. I remember a time we came out of the woods, Dad had asked us what we'd learned. "Always protect each other." We never forgot. Logan's got my back, and I got his. He's my brother. Thomas Merrick Details PROFILE: Thomas Merrick RANK: Captain - Active Duty Files Rorke File Thomas Merrick CoDG.png|FILE: VZ_flood_aftermath.PNG SITE: Caracas, VZ DATE: DEC19 Rorke File Thomas Merrick 2 CoDG.png|FILE: VZ_shock_and_awe.PNG SITE: Northern Venezuela DATE: JUN07 Rorke File Thomas Merrick 3 CoDG.png|FILE: MERRICK_Clyde_E.jpg SITE: Normandy, France DATE: NOV05 Text PROFILE: THOMAS A. MERRICK, CPT. Age: 41 Rank: Captain Birthplace: Sacramento, CA Thomas A. Merrick ("MERRICK") joined the United States Navy at the age of 17, and quickly became one of the youngest recruits to ever complete SEAL training. He was later assigned to SEAL Team Two, deploying to the Middle East. He was one of the fifteen survivors of an operation near the Iran border. He was later assigned to Task Force STALKER (GHOST), where he currently resides as a team leader in the field. Merrick is the third generation of his family to serve with the U.S. Military. His grandfather, Clyde E. Merrick, was killed in Normandy during Operation Neptune. His father, SSgt. Nicholas "Bull" Merrick, was killed in Fallujah. Audio File AUDIO: t_merrick_psycheval.wav Thomas Merrick: I'm sorry, w-what was the question? Doctor: Why do you fight for America? Thomas Merrick: Right, right, that's a good one. We had a new guy, about 6 years back. Kept talking about making the world safer, world peace or some stupid shit like that. 2 months later, he's handing out shoes in Ramadi, and gets gunned down by a 12 year old. (chuckles) Peace doesn't exist, it can't happen. I'm sure you're familiar with the Devil. Well, before old white beard kicked his ass out of heaven, he went to war against him. A war, in heaven. See, this shit existed before we did! War's ancient, no sense in trying to change it. When people ask me why I fight, I always tell them the same damn thing, I like winning. Trivia *There are many differences between the French and English versions. In the French version, many dates are present, unlike the English version. *The second screen in the Clockwork's file shows the same profile image of the twitter account of Thomas A. Szakolcza a concept artist who worked on many Call of Duty games. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts